Minha Vida, minha escuridão
by Ketz
Summary: Ele sempre sofreu muito por causa de uma terrivel divida... Esta na hora de relatala.... MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC DE DRAMA! O mestre da Fenix nos relata uma terrivel verdade! Dedicada a minha querida amiga Camila! oneshoot e not yaoi


Ketz:Essa é minha primeira fic de drama! To tão feliz!

Kai: Nota-se...

Shaska: É sobre quem?

Ketz: Sobre o Kai!

Kai: O que?

Ketz:Fica quietinho aí ou...

Kai: Ou?

Ketz: Ou você vai sentir a ira de uma escritora, que por acaso é a sua irmã, que estava muito feliz, mas foi cortada por um estraga-prazeres irritante!

Kai: Ui, to morrendo de medo...

De repente a Dranzer do Kai é aprisionada e desintegrada em zilhões de partículas.

Kai (TT.TT): Minha linda Dranzer!

Ketz: Fique feliz porque era para ser sua alma...

Shaska (u.u): Pobre Kai...

Ketz: Beyblade não me pertence e nem seus personagens, mas a Shaska e a Nighter são minhas então já ta tudo bem! Enjoy the Fic!

Minha Vida... Minha escuridão

Mais um minuto, mais uma hora, mais um dia.

Não agüento mais.

As torturas castigam minha pele, o vento leva minhas esperanças e a chuva, mesmo lá fora, me afoga em desespero.

Cada lançamento que faço, cada ataque que executo com perfeição...

Posso ouvir a dor, o grito de desespero do meu oponente.

Mas eu não ligo, não é nada comparado a minha aflição, minha dor, meu desespero.

Todos os dias vejo os sócios do meu avô entrarem na sala dele para discutir negócios. Com certeza algo em que Voutaire vai me usar, sem se importar o mal que vai me causar.

Porém, o que importa? Sou apenas um objeto. Algo que ele pode usar, destroçar ou matar.

Claro, afinal porque não seria? Afinal depois do que meus pais me fizeram...

Olho minhas mãos, a pouca parte que não está sangrando revela meu passado. Assim como meu avô me disse.

Meus pais me deixaram para morrer dois ou três dias depois do meu nascimento. Foi ele, meu avô, que me salvou e me pôs nesse inferno.

Devo-lhe minha vida, então devo fazer tudo o que ele disser para pagar essa terrível divida.

Sim, por esse horrível fato posso ser mal-tratado, humilhado, explorado ou até morto. Só depende da vontade dele.

E a vontade dele é essa: que eu seja o mais forte, o melhor... Que eu seja perfeito!

E para isso devo agüentar cada tortura do Boris, cada teste ou droga que os cientistas ejetam e fazem comigo, cada treino mortal que eu passo para conseguir controlar a bit suprema e cada dia em que não como mais que meio pão mofado e um copo de água suja.

Minha única esperança é um dia poder acabar com essa dívida maldita e poder ser livre e ter uma família, como as crianças que brincam todos os anos no lago com seus pais e irmãos mais velhos.

Mais que idiota eu sou! Não, eu não tenho esse direito! Sou apenas um objeto, para que meu avô possa ter seu sonho realizado, a conquista do mundo.

E para isso devo treinar ao máximo, sem parar e sozinho!

Sozinho... É isso que eu sou, e o que eu serei. Não tenho ninguém. Não mereço ninguém!

Não mereço amigos, companheiros nem colegas. Nada. Só escuridão... Trevas e Desespero.

Espere!

Talvez, é talvez eu não esteja sozinho!

Ela, minha verdadeira e única amiga...

Que sempre esteve comigo, desde que eu me lembro...

Dranzer! Minha linda fênix vermelha!

É, talvez ela seja ela que alimenta minha esperança...

Mas se eu sou apenas um objeto como posso sentir?

Mas, e se eu não for só um objeto?

Talvez eu seja... Humano.

É pode ser...

Talvez...

Ketz: Ufa! Conseguiii! Eu queria de qualquer jeito terminar com "talvez" e deu certo! De mais!

Kai (ú.ù): O que eu fiz para merecer essa irmã?

Shaska (ó.ò): E pensar que ela que controla minha vida...

Tala (aparecendo do nada): Querem acabar logo com a fic? Tem gente aqui querendo ver TV!

Kai: Tala, se eu fosse você, o que eu graças a Deus não sou, eu sairia daqui!

Tala: Por quê?

Shaska: Porque a Ketz acabou a Fic e já deve estar pensando num novo jeito de te torturar...

Ketz: Tala, querido, eu bem que tava pensando em você!

Tala (O.O): S-socorrooooooooooo! – e começou a correr comigo logo atrás...

Ketz: Volta aquiiii!

Kai: Acaba aí, vou providenciar uma nova Dranzer...

Shaska: Bem, como o Kai me largou aqui e a Ketz e o Tala vão demorar sobrou para mim perguntar o que vocês acharam e pedir please, please, please mandem reviews para Ketz! Lembrem-se que a suas opiniões são muito importantes para ela por isso podem falar o que quiserem, bem ou mal, se ficou péssimo ou ótimo e o que quiseram... Vixi ela pegou o Tala!


End file.
